The overall goal of the proposed project is to test the ability of the Health Belief Model (HBM) to predict inappropriate medical and appropriate mental health utilization in an HMO subscriber population. The four components of the model are: client's perceptions of problem seriousness, personal susceptibility, costs and barriers to treatment, and beliefs of potential treatment efficacy. These components will be tested in a prospective design controlling for patient symptomatology. Four user groups will be examined in detail using belief, demographic and symptom variables: (1) mental health users, (2) the "worried well," (3) high appropriate users and (4) low users. Questionnaires, measuring beliefs and symptoms, will be given to all subscribers. Utilization will be monitored for one year and predictive analyses conducted at that time. Based on the results of the above predictive phase, two experimental interventions will be designed to maximize change in the way the "worried well" population uses services. Randomized assignment of subscribers to either of the intervention conditions or a control group will permit testing of the effectiveness of the intervention in changing user behavior as measured by two dependent variables: decline in inappropriate use of medical services and increased use of mental health benefits. These interventions, if effective, should reduce costs of the HMO as well as increasing quality of care.